


循序渐进  上

by 906879647



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/906879647/pseuds/906879647
Summary: 警告：*abo。*男o长批，有一点点胸，雷的别看。*无伏，小情侣循序渐进doi罢了，别带脑子看。*非常非常非常非常非常ooc
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	循序渐进  上

七年级寒假结束时大部分学生都分化出了第二性别，小情侣之间也大多互相摸摸碰碰甚至更进一步。

“哈利，你和那只白鼬进展怎么样？”罗恩躺在床上烦躁地翻着生理课书本，一面问另一侧床上的好友，“明天怎么又要上生理课？”

“……唔。”哈利拉高被子，翻了个身，“用手了。记得别那么喊德拉科。”

“行吧。”罗恩将书本一合，压在了枕头底下，“赫敏和我只睡在一张床上盖被子聊天。”

哈利笑了一声，说道:“循序渐进呗。”

波特家儿子的房间里头被施了好多个静音咒。

年轻的omega死死咬着食指第二关节，不肯泄露一点呻吟。但是似乎是为了让他感到更羞耻似的，男人吸吮他乳肉的力道加大，嘴唇与肉体分合时产生的啧啧水声让他羞得快要溺毙了。

哈利的牙齿划过硬挺的乳粒，它们比没受到刺激时更敏感，德拉科难耐地咿了一声，又后知后觉地抓紧床单。他感受着自己软绵绵的那一点胸脯肉在对方嘴里被舔弄轻咬，甚至被挤压成各种形状，这种感觉是新奇的，以前光靠手淫是从未体会过的，他从未想到自己胸前这两团小到几乎可以无视的肉也能给他带来爽得快要哭泣的快感。

当然，另外一侧也没有被冷落。哈利的指尖捏着德拉科的乳头轻轻搓弄按压，指尖偶尔剐蹭过顶端凹陷的小孔——这让德拉科不由得夹紧双腿，语调里再没有一点高傲，反而是喘不过气似的小声讲到：“不、不要再碰了……呜……”

“嗯。”哈利最后重重舔弄了一下他的乳肉，舌头滑过乳粒，让德拉科深吸了一口气。

“好乖。”哈利手指抚过他苍白却湿润的唇瓣，按进拇指一节，另一只手将德拉科咬得齿痕暗红的手指带出来，轻轻吻了一下，放在自己脖子上，“还要继续吗？”

德拉科小喘着气，眯着眼睛看向哈利，他祖母绿色的眼瞳在背光下更沉暗。德拉科手指摩挲着他的后颈，那是他腺体在的地方，现在正发出淡淡的黑巧克力味，空气有一点发苦。而哈利的右手轻轻按在刚刚他吸吮过的地方揉捏，带着水光，并且更加滑软。

“……再一点点。”德拉科小声说。

omega在他身下微微张开腿，咬着下唇等哈利进一步动作。

“好。”哈利低头亲吻一下他的男友。他手摸到德拉科大腿根，微微用力向上推，让他抬起腿，露出阴茎下方张合着的花穴。它正向外吐着水，打湿了底下的一大片床单。

“这么舒服吗？”哈利低笑，一手抚弄德拉科高高翘起的阴茎，从顶上小孔里流出的液体已经浸湿了整根柱体，套弄时液体和手掌间摩擦着发出粘稠而淫靡的水声。

德拉科呜咽一声，手指抓紧枕头，腰腹向上弓起，绷出好看的肌肉曲线。性器被抚慰的快感直冲头顶，在被爱人握在手里时这种感觉更是加倍。他想夹紧双腿来缓解这种感觉，却被哈利用力按着腿根不能动。

“再一会。”哈利右手食指按在他顶端小孔打圈，在他高高低低的喘息中又收回手，快速套弄后又松开手，在德拉科不满的嘟囔中手指摸到他女性器官的穴口，激得他呜了一声，疑惑地低头看向哈利。

“……好敏感。”哈利轻柔地吻着他大腿上的嫩肉，牙齿叼起一块在嘴里吸吮厮磨，松开后一个艳红的圆印留在了上面。他还想继续依法炮制多留一点痕迹，就听德拉科小声抱怨道:“有点疼。哈利。”

德拉科很少这么喊他。这是在说不要的意思了，隐含着一点撒娇味道。

“……好。”哈利答应下来，按捺住蠢蠢欲动的alpha本能，即使他现在被德拉科的松木味道熏得快要发疯。

他手指按在德拉科的穴口，稍稍用力按压着抚平了口子上的褶皱，滑溜溜被体液染湿的软肉收缩着吸引着哈利往里探进。  
他挤进了食指的半个指节，高热的穴肉紧紧吸着他，里面还有液体顺着他的手指滴滴答答流出来，滑在他掌心。

哈利稍稍动了动，轻微的抽插带着穴肉往外移了一点，让德拉科粗重地喘了一声。

于是他又加进了一根手指。哈利能很顺利将中指也插了进去，然后似乎触碰到了一层肉膜，浅浅地挡在口子上，而他轻轻的触碰都让德拉科略带痛苦的呻吟，身体向上缩想要逃离。

“好，不碰。”哈利安慰他，安抚地摸着他大腿。他抽出了手指，“就在外面，不进去。”他可不舍得自己的男孩受痛，即使是在性事上。

哈利转而手指按上了上方的肉粒，有一下没一下地揉着。

德拉科只感到腰腿酸软，穴肉不受他控制地快速收缩着，而从内部深处有热流一直缓缓流出。他极力压制着自己越来越快的呼吸。这种方式他尝试过，却没有哈利揉搓时这样酥爽。

“哈利……快一点。”德拉科小声说，虽然提出这种要求让他觉得有些羞耻。

“好。”哈利揉搓的动作加快，但是被液体染湿的肉粒有时又会从他手指间滑开，就像是被小力拉开一样，德拉科最后还是选择用呜咽来表示自己的快感，同时右脚脚跟在床上摩擦着，另一边紧紧勾着床单。

在哈利快速地搓弄下德拉科只靠阴蒂就达到了高潮。从肉缝里流出来的水已经将他屁股底下的床单浸湿一大块了，从阴茎里射出的白液挂在他腹部的皮肉上，还有一些溅到哈利脸上。德拉科看着哈利舔掉嘴角的精液有些难为情的闭上眼，所以他缩起身子，微微侧过去，想要逃避哈利炽热的目光。空气中松木的味道浓烈到了巅峰。

“接下来呢……？”德拉科问到。

“用腿帮我？”哈利和他商量，在德拉科小幅度地点了点头之后将德拉科的下半身微微翻过来，侧躺在他身边，扶着爱人的腰将自己憋得不行的阴茎塞进他腿缝间。他闷哼一声，龟头抵在德拉科前端的肉缝上摩擦，换来他不安且变了音调的呻吟。

“小心点。”德拉科觉得哈利性器的温度高得快要灼伤自己大腿内部的嫩肉了。他被哈利紧紧握着腰模仿性交操弄着大腿，但肉柱的前端又靠着自己下面湿漉漉的花穴，似乎一个角度对准了就会狠狠操进那迫不及待的甬道。他握住了哈利放在自己腰上的手，似乎这样就能做好什么规避措施。

哈利时而缓慢或者快速的挺腰，胯部撞在德拉科的臀肉上，而当最后他紧紧贴着德拉科成结射精时上面已经一片浅红印子了。他们最后交换了一个浅浅的吻。哈利丢了好几个清洁一新才算是弄干净了床铺。而关于信息素，他俩一个没在发情期一个没在易感期，味道有些浓烈但也还是很淡，希望明早他们即使睡过头克利切来喊人时不会大惊小怪。

每周的生理课总是让人不好意思或是埋头书本装无事发生，当然这种情况是不可能发生在小情侣之间的，这是让他们探索彼此的好机会。

比如，这节课讲的如何巧妙利用信息素让你的伴侣得到更高层次的快感。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后两段是下一部分的预告。具体什么时候写出我也不知道。


End file.
